Failure
by Winter's Light
Summary: [OneShot] Ayame is a failure, can he be given a second chance by his brother? [minor spoilers]


Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I DO own this plot. Actually, it's just a one-shot.

Top scores in my class, president of the student council, an out-going and a "princely" man, I was the male that every girl dreamed of and more, long, flowing silver-white hair down to the middle of my back, golden snake-like eyes and a charming smile.

I could easily win any girl's heart.

I could easily pass any class, any subject, and I could easily get away with things from the teachers and not called a "psychopathic" or "insane".

I could get away with many things I did in the past.

But there was one thing standing in my way. And that was Family and Home class.

--

"What is the meaning of this…preposterous grade!" I remembered demanding my Family and Home teacher at the time.

We were studying what to do about our families and such. And well, you know that the Sohma's were not very close with their parents at all. Or even their siblings.

I was no exception.

"That is the correct grade, Ayame," I remember the teacher replying with stern and grim face, lips thinning on her face.

I stare at the paper in my hands with the mark "45" in red. It was underlined – many times.

I had failed Family and Home.

"I do not understand your reasoning," I replied at that time, my eyes glowing a bit, startling the teacher into taking a step back.

The teacher gave a cough and re-composed herself.

"Well," she started as she held out a hand to take the paper – I hand it to her without question – "Let's see what the first question says," she suggested as she began to read off the paper.

"'Number one, when you hear your parents yelling, what do you do?'" she started off as she read my answer with a raised eyebrow.

"And…? I put the correct answer, didn't I?" I, too, raised an eyebrow as I awaited her answer.

"'_Ignore them_'" she read the answer, "Which is fine, I accepted that. I supposed that a few students would do that too and I gave you points for that," she reasoned, "However, the next question was awfully cruel.

"'Number two, your brother asks to play with you, what do you do?'"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was about to say. I mean, after all, I DID have a brother, I should know what to do…

"'_Ignore him_'" she said, lips thinner than ever, "That's awfully cruel, now isn't it? I know you don't have a brother but you could act a bit more considering…"

I remember my head jolting up at her comment.

"_I know you don't have a brother…_"

_I don't…?_

_Oh, that's right…_

_I never told her… _

_I never told anyone…_

I remember narrowing my eyebrows and my mouth turning into a frown, "Will there be any way for me to take a retest?" I remember asking.

The teacher only tilted her head and nodded. "Ayame, I'm letting you off easy because I know you have the student council things to deal with already but I want you to take this retest seriously!" She raised a finger, "If you fail this one too, that's it for you!"

I nodded, a bit dazed and walked away.

--

Looking back at it now, I realize that I **was** getting off easy. I was like that. I _was_ the student council president with 'Tori-san as the vice president, getting top grades so easily…

But, my home was a disaster zone – no – a war zone.

I forgot my little brother's name…

After that incident, I tried so hard to remember his name – even resorting to asking my cousins. Pitiful, isn't it?

I remember 'Gure-san's tone.

"_Aya! He's your brother! How could you forget his name!"_

_-Thunk!- _

"_Stop it! Enough! Isn't there enough people hurt?"_

But, while I was walking one day on my way to my room, I overheard my mother yelling my little brother's name.

"_Yuki! Can't you be more obedient!"_

_Yuki… So that's his name… Better remember it…_

After all those years of ignorance, I finally came to an understanding. I wanted to amend myself, I wanted to be the perfect older brother of yours…

They say ignorance is a bliss and I believed, at that time they were right…

But they were so very wrong.

Yuki…? I failed you as an older brother.

But I passed the retest.

Won't you give me a second chance?

I'm sure I'll pass **your** retest.

**Author's Note: **Okay, when I started writing this one-shot, I had the intention of having it an AU – parallel to _A Furuba Cinderella_ and _New Year's Incident_ but I remembered that Ayame probably was in no way the president of the student council with the timeline. So I switched it to be parallel to the Fruits Basket books. That only made the whole one-shot shorter. But I got to end it the same way. The middle was totally different though… Well, maybe a bit different. So all in all, I started out with one idea and ended up with another idea.

:) Hope you enjoyed reading it and please leave a comment telling your opinions on this one-shot and whether or not you like it. Thank you!


End file.
